kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight
The Reaper's Line of Sight Land Battle Reaper Fortress Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit}} Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight (4章　死神の視線 4-Shō Shinigami no Shisen, "Chapter 4: Reaper's Line of Sight") is the fourth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit's goal is to infiltrate the Reaper Fortress in order to find the force that obscures the location of the Labyrinth of Deceit. Air Battle Palutena sends Pit into dreary skies, informing him of their next mission: to infiltrate the Reaper Fortress in search of the unseen force that hides Pandora's location. However, as she flies him toward the fortress, they find that hoards of Reapers are keeping a vigilant eye on their territory, firing red lasers at Pit as he gets too close. Thinking of an alternate route, Palutena sends Pit through a ravine, which leads to a cave and eventually, the Reaper Fortress. Noting how heavily guarded the terrain is from above, Palutena sends Pit in through the front of the fortress. Land Battle Upon roughly landing, Pit is immediately greeted with obstacles, such as guillotines and spikes. In addition, the fortress is littered with dangerous Underworld troops, namely Reapers, Ornes, and Eggplant Wizards. As Pit travels through the fortress, Palutena deduces that a massive soul harvesting must be taking place elsewhere due to the lack of Reapers. Concluding that it is the result of the war against the Underworld, she begins to show remorse for her actions, though Pit opposes this notion and assures her otherwise. He then presses onward, eventually reaching a room containing the force obscuring the labyrinth. Intensity Gate In the small area with a jump pad located in the center of the platform, Pit should head through the door just beyond it and take the elevator up to the second level. There, he will find a level 5.0 Intensity Gate behind the elevator. Zodiac Chamber In the swinging blades room, in the ditch containing a Clubberskull, a glowing blue pit is located among several damage-inducing purple ones. Should Pit fall into it, he will find a hidden room containing the Taurus Arm. Boss Battle Once Pit enters the boss chamber, he finds a normal Reaper patrolling the area. However, the Reaper panics upon noticing the angel, causing it to grow and reveal its true form as the Great Reaper. Palutena informs Pit that the Great Reaper is the one responsible for hiding Pandora's location, forcing Pit to battle him in order to reveal her whereabouts. During the battle, the Great Reaper will change his strategy depending on which level Pit takes to. Lower Level Should the player stay low to the ground, the Great Reaper's strategy will become simplistic—he will only try to stomp on his opponent, using various speeds and techniques for achieving this goal. Upper Level Should the player take to the upper level, the Great Reaper's attacks become more diverse—he will fire lasers that summon Reapettes, swipe his scythe horizontally and vertically, and swing his scythe as he spins in place. After sustaining enough damage, a yellow light will become exposed on the Great Reaper's forehead, granting Pit the upperhand to defeat him. Epilogue Light bursts out of the Great Reaper's head as he collapses, and Pit confesses to Palutena that despite his near-death experiences, he's really enjoyed the time he's spent together with the goddess. Palutena then teases him by telling him that he needs to make new friends before extracting him from the battlefield. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Flintlock Staff *Darkness Bow *Ball Cannon *Great Reaper Palm Trivia *The premise of this chapter may have been based on the Japanese superstition regarding the number 4, which suggests the number is unlucky due to the fact that it can be pronounced the same way as the Japanese word for death, 死 (Shi). *The Air Battle and Land Battle themes contain remixes of the Reaper's theme. de:Kapitel 4: Der Blick des Schnitters es:Capítulo 4: La mirada de los funestos Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode